


Sweet Dreams

by musamortem



Series: Til Death Do Us Part (Eomer x Reader) [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Daddy!Eomer, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musamortem/pseuds/musamortem
Summary: Imagine waking up one night to your husband, Eomer, talking to your baby belly. (ImaginexHobbit)





	Sweet Dreams

Sleep came to you easily once you hoisted yourself onto the cot. Never would you have believed it would feel like you were floating on air. Perhaps it was the grueling day you were dealt or the growing tension amongst the men. Maybe it was the stress, but it was most likely the same reason why your husband refused to let you ride long distances at fast paces.

“How are my loves tonight?” Eomer asked. He peeled his tunic from his body, allowing you a view of his rippled torso. The light from the lantern didn’t reveal too much in the darkness, but it was enough to see his matted dark blonde hair and a glimpse of his dark chocolate eyes. The setting made him look almost ominous, but that sweet smile broke through the façade.

“Well and resting.”

He sauntered to the cot and placed his large hand over your stomach. The warmth was comforting against the cold night air that peeped its way into your tent.

“When do you suppose she’ll be kicking?” he asked, staring at your still flat torso in admiration and awe.

You placed your hand on his and smiled. “He probably won’t be kicking for a long time. We’ve only just found out, love.”

Eomer chuckled, settling in beside you but never lifting his hand from your stomach. You turned to your side, curling into his body heat and tucking your head under his chin. The smell of his natural musk calmed you and the sound of his rhythmic heartbeat lulled you to a groggy state before his deep voice startled you.

“(Y/N)?”

“Mm?”

“Do you think she’ll have your eyes?”

You looked up at him with a furrowed brow and rubbed the sleep from your eyes. “It’ll be a boy and he’ll have your scowl. Happy?”

He pressed a kiss to your forehead, suppressing a chuckle. “And your dry humor.”

“Why do you insist it will be a girl?”

“Because a father knows.”

“Oh, aye.” You rolled your eyes. “That’s why you thought I was faking my morning illness to avoid Seften’s stew.”

“And I don’t blame you. He’s a great horseman, but a horrendous cook.”

You shared a laugh, recalling the strands of hair one of the men found in their share of breakfast. It wasn’t so much the treasure he found but his reaction and graceful fall from his makeshift seat on the boulder. Although their sentence began yesterday, the harsh sun and lack of shelter made it difficult for them to remain amiable. It had been the first time laughter found the Rohirrim easily.

Beneath the laughter, both during breakfast and now as you lay in the cot, you could practically touch the tension. Your fingers stroked the sinews of Eomer’s arm wrapped around your waist, tracing over old scars and protruding veins. Tension was heavily embedded in your husband’s form and you would have none of it.

“You’re still tense.”

Eomer sighed, giving you a half-hearted smile. “What if we are to raise our child in exile?”

Your heart sank. Admittedly, you had thought the same when you learned you were pregnant. The outskirts of Rohan were not fit for child-rearing and the sparse villages at the borders had been ordered to ignore all those banished under Grima’s request.

There was no mercy for the banished: no help, no shelter, and no food from others. It would be a lonely life for your child.

You searched your mind for answers in hopes of quelling both your fears. “We could leave Rohan. Perhaps travel to Gondor.”

He shook his head. “I will not leave Eowyn with that disgusting leech nipping at her shadow. King Theoden is weak. If we leave, Grima and Saruman will win.”

It was then that you saw the strength in his eyes. He looked past you with an intense glare that you knew was meant for the worm and you smiled. If anyone was to hold fast to their determination, it was Eomer.

“Then we will prevail here. We will thrive against their wishes,” you agreed. “Perhaps King Theoden will come to his senses and lend us the honor of killing Grima.”

“Perhaps, my love.” He pulled you closer to him. “Sleep. Another day awaits us.”

——————————————————————

Pressure on your torso lured you from your slumber. Your eyelids remained shut but a low murmur pulled you even further from your dream.

“…be as strong as your mother…”

What?

“I know you cannot hear me, little one, but I cannot wait for you to join us in this world. It may not make any sense to you, but I swear to you, my child, you will have all that you desire. You will never go to bed hungry. That is, unless you’ve caused some mischief and your mother decided to punish you thusly.”

He pressed a kiss to your tummy.

“But most of all, know that you will be loved. You will never face this world alone. You will have your mother, your Aunt Eowyn who will most likely coddle you to death, your grandfather King Theoden, and me, my darling. And remember that we will never, ever let you come to harm.”

By this time, you were peeking from underneath your eyelashes and saw your husband’s head against your lower abdomen. He was facing you, but his gaze was at your clothed torso, imagining your child’s face and smile. At that moment, you felt as if this reality was your dream. Nothing could harm you or your family. Nothing could part you. If anything, this world was bringing you closer and closer together.

You lifted your hand to Eomer’s cheek, stroking it and bringing his chocolate eyes to meet yours. A tinge of embarrassment dusted his cheeks as he resumed his position by your side.

“Forgive me. I did not mean to wake you.”

You closed your eyes and grinned. “It’s alright. Were you using our son to practice your oration skills?”

“I couldn’t help myself. Our daughter is my most precious gift and I must make sure she is well taken care of.”

“Our child will be a boy, Eomer.”

“You mean a girl.”

“Care to place a wager?” you quipped. “Winner gets full naming rights.”

“Why not?” He said haughtily. “I won your heart during our last wager.”

What a charmer.

“I’m pretty sure we both won that one, darling,” you said, your lips ghosting over his.

Your lips met in a brief kiss as he smothered your giggles. You hoped this was not a dream, but if it was, at least it was a sweet one.


End file.
